The specification relates to recovering lost data for a Vehicle-to-Everything (V2X) data storage system that includes a vehicular micro cloud.
Cloud computing aids in emerging services for connected and automated driving vehicles, since the vehicles are expected to exchange an increasing amount of data content with remote cloud servers (e.g., by way of cellular networks). Examples of such data content include a three-dimensional road map for automated driving, content for infotainment services, etc. An increasing amount of network traffic between the vehicles and cloud servers may cause a significant load on radio access networks and underlying backbone networks.
Distributed data storage by a cluster of connected vehicles (i.e., a “vehicular micro cloud”) is a promising solution to cope with the increasing network traffic generated for and by connected vehicles. Vehicles collaboratively store (or cache) data content in their onboard data storage devices and share the data content over vehicle-to-vehicle (V2V) networks as requested by other vehicles.